Broken Chains, and X and Y Fanfic
by SilverWingandPhoenixFlame
Summary: And in that final battle with Lysandre, what if she had lost? SerenaxCalem, One-sided ShuanaxCalem. Serena's name has been changed to Sahara. Rated T for very slight language. SPOILERS. One-shot


**Broken Chains, A X/Y Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Calem, Serena, Pokemon, or any other characters in this story. This was all Purely done for fun. -Silverwing**

**Summary: And in that final battle with Lysandre, what if she had lost? SerenaxCalem, One-sided ShuanaxCalem. Serena's name has been changed to Sahara.**

* * *

"Cass use Ice Beam!" A cool beam of fresh Ice flew towards Lysandre's Mega Gyarados, but it was clear to Sahara that it was no good. The large creature, despite the small space, had been able to dodge the majority of her attacks since the beginning of its time in battle, and she was running out of idea's fast. It had already taken out Garret and Lou, and with his concern for Sahara's safety mounting fast, it was easy to see that Cass the Lapras was losing his focus, and with that, his aim. The second Gyarados ducked its body, the Ice Beam went flying into the wall in back of it. Xerneas, who was standing just behind Calem and Shuana, stared at the battle from over their shoulders. This girl had been strong enough to obtain its trust, but it seemed now all hope was about to be lost. A team Flare Grunt stood blocking the exit behind it, a Scizor by his side. If it hadn't been for that Scizor, they would have never managed its capture. And now, it was the same thing that was preventing its escape.

"Did you really think you were going to be able to beat me once I gained the ways of Mega Evolution? Sahara! It was foolish for you and your group of little friends to think that you could stop an operation that I had set into motion years before you even thought of becoming Pokemon Trainers!" Lysandre's gruff voice pierced Sahara's ears, and she staggered as she reached up to cover them. Everything was getting louder, as if someone had turned up the sound on her world. It was painful. She felt like she could feel every bit of Cass's pain. She already knew that the Lapras was pushing his limits just to protect her. But he was almost done. Shuana, deeply worried for the orange haired girl, looked to Calem. There was an evident burning desire in his eyes. It was clear he wanted to help Sahara. It was like he wanted to jump into battle, take over for her. Shuana had to admit, she wanted to do the same. But the look on his face, it made her jealous. He had never looked that way for her. Not even when he saved her from the admins that had been after her earlier. But now wasn't the time to think about that. Right now, they were worried about Sahara's safety, and her safety alone. Finally coming out of her poor state for just a moment, enough to look Lysandre in the eye.

"Stealing money from people...promising them a new life...do you, really..." She stammered over her words a little bit, Cass looking back at her in concern. "Do you really think that that's what you'll give them by wiping out every other person on the planet, all the Pokemon? What's the world without the thoughts and input of everyone within it? A wasteland..." Lysandre's smug grin quickly dissipated as Sahara continued speaking, and Calem could tell he was losing his composure.

"Shut up! This world will be beautiful, with my followers, I'll make it beautiful." Sahara didn't allow her eyes to leave the man, and her scrutinizing gaze, he was becoming uneasy.

"A wasteland! That's all you'll create! And without Pokemon to help you replenish the land, you and your followers will perish all too quickly!" Shuana and Calem were silent. They had not once seen Sahara so heated, so desperate to say what she had to. Calem frowned. Her deep bond with her Pokemon, the one everyone was always talking about, that was what was doing this to her.

"Shut up you damned fool! Gyarados, Dragon Rage!" The beefed up creature fired, the dragon energy raining down on Cass and finishing him off. The Lapras shuddered, as if he was trying to remain alert, and ready to fight. But he felt a hand on the side of his neck. Sahara was at his side, giving him a saddened smile, but it let him know that she wasn't upset. Quite the opposite, those same sad eyes, were filled with the love and pride that never seemed to waver within her. Cass's eyes closed and his head hit the floor. Sahara returned him, placing his Pokeball back in its proper place in her bag. The grunt had Scizor knock both Calem and Shuana away from their place in front of Xerneas. With a sudden rush of fresh adrenaline, She found the strength to make her way to the legendary deer, placing her hand onto its snout.

"I...won't...I won't let you do this..." she breathed. The grunt gave her a smirk, and upon a quick snap, the Scizor disappeared from his side.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to make you then! Scizor, Silver Wind!" The blast of cutting air came from Serena's side, bashing into her and knocking her far from Xerneas, back into a cold steel wall with a loud thud. Her bag straps snapped and it flew to the floor, where it and her Pokemon inside were quickly snatched by one of the grunts. Serena tried to get up, but fell back down before she could even lift herself fully with her arms, soon out cold from the impact.

"Sahi!" Came Calem's desperate voice. Shuana watched in amazement as Calem dashed past the grunts who were now securing Xerneas, who was still weak from its battle with Sahara, right to Sahara's side. He didn't flinch as they took the deer away in chains, his worried gaze was focused on her. Somehow, that made Shuana's blood heat a bit. Didn't he care about the ensnared Pokemon at all? No...No! She had to be worried about Sahara too, right?

"S-Sahi...Cale..." She murmured, watching as Calem's attempts to wake Sahara turned rather desperate. She followed Calem's path over to her, taking her into her arms in place of Calem as he stood up, crouching into a defensive stance as Lysandre came sauntering over towards them.

"Get out of here now. I'll give you a chance to escape. But since she has lost, my plan will continue. Taking the energy from her Pokemon as well, will ensure that my plan succeeds no matter what." Calem's hands balled into fists, and he stared back at Lysandre with pure fire in his eyes.

"Y-You Bastard! You did this to her, and now you're going to take the lives of her Pokemon too?!" Calem flew towards his, a fist raised, but it was met with Lysandre's hand as he was able to quickly block it.

"Their lives will be taken either way. As will yours. But for now, you should go. Ensure Sahara survives. I'm not quite finished with her yet." with a dark look in his eyes, Lysandre pushed Calem back, turning around and walking out to see how the proceedings were with locking Xerneas up so they could make repairs to the machine. Calem let out a shout of frustration, slamming his fist into the cold wall, holding it instantly afterwards as he had not realized how much it was going to hurt. He should have, since the walls were steal, but he was so frustrated that he hadn't stopped to think about it. Shuana's eyes were rimmed with tears as she tried to catch Calem's attention.

"Cale...we need to get Sahi to the hospital now. Trev and Tierny are outside, we can get Tierno to take her there with Talonflame." Realizing the state that Sahara was in, Calem rushed back over to them and picked Sahara up, running after Shuana as she led him out of the base. No Team Flare Grunts tried to stop them. Probably ordered by Lysandre not to, Shuana decided. That man made her sick to her stomach. As she had said, Tierno and Trevor were outside waiting for them. Trevor nearly did a double take when he saw Sahara's condition.

"Sahi! Oh sweet Ho-oh this is bad... Tierno quick!" Tierno, who didn't know how to react initially either, nodded, sending out his Talonflame. They decided it'd be best for Trevor to carry her there, since Talonflame could only handle so much weight on his back at once. The other three watched as Trevor took off for the closest area to Geosenge, Cyllage City. Shuana could see Calem was shaking, and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Cale, let's go meet them, okay? Sahi will be alright, I just know it!" Calem didn't seem to hear the uncertainty in her voice, but Tierno picked up on it in a second. But he didn't say anything, it was much better that he wasn't aware of how unsure they all were. If Sahaa had lost, that meant the world was in grave danger.

Back inside the base, Lysandre stood beside one of his scientists, who was currently calculating the amount of time it would take to repair the machine. Even if he was set on his goals, Lysandre couldn't shake the chilling words that Sahara had uttered in the last stage of their battle. This was what he wanted, wasn't it? Of course, he had for years. So why now, was he doubting himself? Because of one teenager? It was strange, but he found himself almost relieved as the result was a couple of weeks to get everything done. He turned back to look at Sahara's Pokemon, one by one. Meowstic, Delphox, Venasaur, Furfrou, Pidgeot, and Lapras. They were all left weak, and caged. Although they were conscious, they had all lost their will to fight from their previous battle. And yet, it didn't please him. It was a pretty hollow Victory.

* * *

"This is my fault... if I hadn't trusted Lysandre, she wouldn't be here right now." Professor Sycamore commented to Sahara's mother Grace, who was sitting at her daughter's bedside. The doctors said she was going to be okay, but it was going to take several days for her to recover properly, because she had endured so much emotional strain that it had seeped right into her physical injuries, something Sycamore suggested had been enhanced by Xerneas's presence. Grace sighed, gripping her daughter's hand. Ryhorn, who was sitting beside her, let out a small whisper of a cry.

"You couldn't have known it would lead to this Augustine, you shouldn't beat yourself up. The most important thing to me is that my daughter is going to live another day. That was all I cared about from the moment I was called out here. I didn't come here to point fingers at anyone." She commented. Her Fletching landed on Ryhorn's head, their normal rivalry for Grace's affections halted by their concern for their trainer's daughter. Sycamore didn't want to tell her that he had brushed off Lysandre's ideas as mere mad-talk all these years. He never thought that this would be happening, and now.

"In any case, I'm not going to put your daughter in any more danger Grace." Grace looked up at him, and then gave a soft shake up her head.

"No Augustine, she has to do this." Sycamore gave her a confused look, and Grace sighed. "I don't know how to explain it. Augustine, no mother wants to see her child in this condition. When I first heard about it, I flew out here with the full intent of taking her home, shielding her, just like I used to." She explained. Both Fletching and Rhyhorn were staring up at her, curiously.

"But when I see her now, how concerned Calem and her other friends are about her I... feel like they're the only ones who can do this. I can't shield her anymore Augustine. And that's okay. Because just because they knocked her down, I know that Sahara won't stay down. I know my little girl like the back of my hand." Sycamore stood in silence, unable to find any words to soothe over the deep agony that he could hear in Grace's voice.

"Professor Sycamore, Mrs. Shaler? I can keep a watch on Sahi for now. Why don't you go get something to eat?" It was Calem that had come to take over watching Sahara. His eyes were focused on his friend as soon as he entered the room, his Meowstic becoming more visible on his shoulder. Grace stood up, smiling softly. She motioned to Sycamore, who went on ahead of her.

"Thank you Calem, I appreciate it." She gently ruffled through his brown locks before following after Sycamore, Ryhorn and Fletchling in tow. Once they were gone, Calem sat down in the chair that grace had been in moments earlier. Meowstic tilted his head, blue tails flicking a bit.

_ Mroow?_ He watched Calem as he took Sahara's hand in his own, lightly stroking over the top with his thumb.

"Sahi, I'm so sorry. I should have been the one in this position, not you. Maybe if I tried a little harder to convince you to let me fight him in your place, you wouldn't..." He sighed, quietly letting go of her hand. It had been a whole year and a half since they started on their journeys, and it hadn't been an easy road. And it was a few months ago, that Calem had realized he had fallen hard for the same girl that had moved into Vaniville town that year and a half ago. And she had been through so much, all of them really, under her leadership, to protect the whole region, and perhaps the world, from Team Flare. Meowstic trilled, rubbing his cheek against Calem's.

"It wouldn't have been any better if you had been laying in that hospital bed Cale. I don't think Sahi would like that. I don't think...I would have liked that. N-None of us would have." He hadn't been sure of how long she had been standing there, but Shauna was standing right behind him, a sympathetic look on her face. Calem shook his head.

"It just feels like, that would have been better." Shuana leaned down beside him, giving Sahara a once over, and then shaking her head.

"You know Cale, I was pretty jealous of Sahi, back at the base...and I feel horrible about it. She was laying there, injured, and all I could think was 'Wow, Calem would never do that for me..." Calem blinked, eyes wide at her sudden declaration.

"Shuana, you know I would have-"

"No, you wouldn't have. Cale, I...I'm sure I'm in love with you, there's no doubt about it. I'm always so jealous of Sahi, no matter how much I care about her, because you're always giving her more attention, and when she's not involved in something we do, you always say 'Oh, I have to go spend time with my team' It gets me real upset."

"Sh-Shuana-" Despite the tears that started rolling down her cheeks, there was one of her smiles, a light in a dark rush of sadness.

"But that's okay, Calem. I know you love Sahi, nobody can argue with that. Because back at the base I realized I was a horrible person. Even when we had bigger things to worry about, I was thinking about how jealous I was, when I should have been more worried about Sahi!" Shuana's trademark smile soon faded too, and she was sobbing now. Shuana had never once cried like this, in all the years he had known her. Standing up, he took the sobbing female into his arms, quite awkwardly at that, and patted her back. One thing Calem didn't know how to do, was deal with a crying girl. But he had to try. He couldn't let Shuana go like this.

"Shuana, you're not a horrible person, because in the end, you were the one that snapped me out of it, you were the one that said 'Calem let's get Sahi out of here.'." These words only caused Shuana a deeper heartache however.

"You're right. I know how I feel about Sahi, and so do you. There's nothing we can do to change that. But I'll always love you too. We'll always be friends, no matter what. That was the pact we took." He let Shuana cry it out for a few more moments before her cries finally subsided.

"Alright...I'll be happy Cale, I promise, for you and for Sahi." She concluded, wiping at her eyes a bit. Tierno came in shortly after this.

"Come on Calem, me and Trev are ready to go." Shuana looked at them curiously, watching as Calem rose from his seat to meet Tierno. He turned back to her, giving her a softened look from their previous talk.

"Look after Sahi, okay? We're off to get her Pokemon back safe. We can't exactly foil Lysandre's plans without Sahi, but it looks like Xerneas did week's worth of damage to the destruction machine. If we can get Sahi's Pokemon back, that'll be a victory in itself." Shuana didn't even look skeptical. Instead, a flash of pride in her friends crossed her face, and she smiled brightly.

"I'll do my best here, you guys go and do your thing!" Calem and Tierno smiled back at her before vanishing through the doorway, on their way to meet Trevor.

* * *

"So how exactly are we going to do this?" Tierno questioned the other two boys. They were hiding behind a few of the boulders in Geosenge Town, just a couple of yards from the base. Thankfully enough, it seemed that Team Flare had not been clever enough to put in any kind of trip-alarm systems. Calem looked back at Tierno, holding up a small device, one that could fit within the ends of his fingers.

"Remember when I protected you guys from that one admin back at the factory? Turned out he was Lysandre's right hand man. Trev gave this to me a week back, when we had gotten out of their base in Lumiose. I thought he'd be useful, so I bugged him." Tierno's eyes were wide as he looked down at quiet little Trevor, the carrot-top who was currently sifting through his bag.

"Y-You can do that?" Trevor shrugged, a sly smile crossing his lips.

"Perks of having a scientist for a parental unit?" Calem chuckled at this comment, picking out a Pokeball and sending out the Sandslash that he had gotten from his father a few weeks ago. "Lysander won't be here at the base today, and those goons and admins are nothing as long as we don't have Mega-Evolutions to worry about." He instructed the Sandslash to dig and it did so rather quickly, orange and brown disappearing into the earth below him. Tierno looked at the hole nervously, glancing back at Trevor and Calem.

"Don't worry, Tier, We've set it up so you'll be out here, to tell us if you see Lysandre coming back off the schedule." Tierno let out a sigh of Relief, and nodded vigorously.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll be the best lookout you've even seen!" Both boys gave him an approving look before Trevor handed him a walkie talkie and followed Calem down the hole his Sandslash had created. Sandslash alerted Calem when his claws hit the tile above, and Calem and Trevor backed up enough for Sandslash to launch himself up and drill right through. Calem was first to follow Sandslash up the hole, finding himself in the very back of the building. Good, that meant no one had seen them come in. Calem motioned to Trevor, pushing onwards. He knew that they had to reach the lowest floor, because that was probably where they were holding the captured Pokemon. That was where the machine was after all. When they had reached the main room, that was where they ran into trouble.

"Hey, you kids! The hell are you doing here?" It was one of the very admins they had been trying to avoid." Calem huffed, taking out a Pokeball.

"We came here to see some friends. You don't mind if we pass on through, do you?" The Admin took out two Pokeballs and Trevor followed Calem's calm lead.

"Meowstic-"

"Raichu-"

"Let's go!"

* * *

"What do you mean they went after my Pokemon?" Sahara questioned as Shuana told her where the other three had gone off too. Sahara was honestly shocked to hear it. Then again, it did sound like Calem. He was always rushing off like that, and though she was touched that they were trying to save her Pokemon, she was also scared for them, Shuana sensed her unease, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Sahi, Cale seemed really confident in their plan! And Him, Trev and Tierny are the strongest boys I know, they'll be fine!" Sahara's confidence was a bit lifted by Shuana's declaration. She just hoped they wouldn't get into too much trouble. She thought about how Calem was always looking out for her, and if he had been the brains behind this plan, then this time he had really outdone himself. At the same time, she was worried for her Pokemon. Would the boys already be too late.

"Hey Shuana?" Shuana turned to look at her friend questioningly. She didn't know what it was Sahara wanted, but she was willing to do anything to make up for the terrible way she had thought at the base.

"Can we go for a walk? I want to be able to walk around so I can greet the guys, and my team when they get back." Shuana blinked, but gave her a smile all the same.

"Sure. The doctor said you only sprained your ankle there so it shouldn't be that bad!" She helped Sahara out of bed and helped support her, letting her lean on her shoulder. Shuana started chattering happily about going to see Professor Sycamore and Sahara's mother. At least the boys had left Shuana behind to calm her nerves.

* * *

Calem and Trevor had fought their way to the lower floors of the was positive that they were getting close to their Target. The same room that Sahara had been defeated in days earlier. Trevor was first to spot the caged Pokemon, Xerneas once again strapped to the machine, right in the middle. And as well, Sahara's Pokemon were all covered in wires, looking absolutely drained. they had already gotten Sahi's bag of Pokeballs from the one the admins they faced earlier. Calem ran up to Lou's cage. The Venasaur looked up to him in recognition, but didn't react much beyond that.

"Trev, we have to break them out of there. You get Xerneas out of those wires, I'll break these guys out. Gogoat come on out!" In a matter of thirty seconds or less, the large goat materialized, the Grass-type shaking itself out of sleep and awaiting patiently for Calem's orders.

"Take down on those cage bars!" Gogoat pushed forwards with all its force, crashing into each cage enough to smash the fronts. Calem was behind him, pulling all the wires off of them. Trevor had, along with Xerneas, jumped off the giant meachine, resting on his back.

"How'd you get him healed?" Calem asked as he pulled the wires from his friend's Delphox's body. Trevor held up a machine and scanned it over the Pokemon Calem was standing next to. Instantly, Flip the Delphox rose to his feet, allowing Calem to return him. They did this to each of the Pokemon, until they came to Lilith the Pidgeot. Lilith, looked to Cass, who threw Ice Beam after Ice Beam at the ceiling. Flip joined in, throwing Flamethrower's out. Eventually, they managed to melt the steel, and after returning just about everyone, they suddenly got an urgent call from Tierno.

"Lysandre is here and he knows your here, you gotta get out now!" Calem looked to Trevor, and took his Walkie talkie to respond.

"Tier, get out on Talonflame. We've got Sahi's Pokemon and-"

"You pests again huh?" Calem nearly dropped his walkie talkie in surprise as Lysandre appeared behind them, holding a Pokeball in his hand.

"I will not let you destroy my plans!" Calling out his Gyarados, he was quick to call on his equipment to mega evolve it and hop on its back.

"Calem, hurry!" Trevor helped Calem onto Lilith's back, and they soared out of the hole that the Pokemon had made. Gyarados followed after with a roar.

"Oh crap those things can fly?!" Calem asked, to with Trevor nodded.

"Well yeah! But that's not my biggest concern right now Calem!" He commented as Lilith evaded dragon rage after dragon rage. Calem looked around, and then spotted a large area of trees.

"Down there! It won't be able to fit!" The Pidgeot swooped downwards, and as Calem thought, when Lysandre followed them, he was caught within the trees. Lysandre watched the boys fly low and after that they were out of sight.

"Sir, we still have enough power to complete out plan. All in good time." a scientist mentioned over his receiver. Another chance to encounter Sahara and her gang of little friends? Somehow, he found that a bit...exciting.

* * *

"Calem!" Calem wasn't expecting to almost be bowled over by Sahara, who according to Shuana had been waiting around since she found out where they had went. Her arms were wrapped so tightly around him that he almost couldn't breathe. The blush on his face amused both his guy pals as she pulled away, hugging each Tierno and Trevor in turn. She then turned to face Lilith, giving her a big hug.

"Lil, I missed you, I missed everyone, I was so worried! The bird gave a light trill, rubbing her face over her trainer's shoulder. She felt relief wash over her as she was returned all of her Pokeballs, including the one she had used to capture the legendary deer.

"Sahi, you know Calem was our mastermind right?" Tierno said with a grin as he shoved his friend forwards. Calem stammered and looked away with a deep blush. Shuana grinned in mischief and had Trevor and Tierno come with her inside, offering to get Lilith and the other Pokemon a bite to eat. Calem was now left alone with Sahara, who was sitting down on the bench. She called him over and he sat down with her.

"You know...I was so scared...that I'd never see my Pokemon again and you...Calem, you're really amazing." Calem rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well...I'm am your Neighbor. I was just doing the Neighborly thing...and I'm also a guy, who'd do anything for the girl he cares about most." Sahara blushed, stammering over her words a bit.

"C-Calem?" He turned towards her, placing a hand over hers.

"Sahi I...when you got hurt like that, all I could think of was how worried about you I was. I... wanted to hurt Lysandre for hurting you. I know I'm not much compared to you, I'm not as strong as you but...I'd take care of you, if you'd let me." He sighed, a weak smile crossing his face at her surprised expression. "Lysandre's not done yet. We're going to have to face him again. But... do you think that maybe, we can face him...as a team? you know...in more ways than one." Sahara blushed, then laughed a little.

"Did...you just find a geeky, Cliche way to ask me to be your girlfriend?" Calem glanced at her, and he looked away shyly. "I guess I did yeah." He was surprised when Sahara suddenly kissed his cheek. Sahara was smiling up at him.

"It worked, in case you haven't figured it out. We'll face Lysandre... together."

**Fin.**


End file.
